Hands Held High
by CopDog
Summary: With everything they've gone through, Fairy Tail never really changed. It remains the same rowdy and powerful guild. Now, with the war against Zeref over, the guild slowly begins to grow even larger with the children of the beloved characters. Warning: contains spoilers from the manga. Pairings: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Elfever, Fraxus, Baccana, and OC x OC (children of ships).


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting anything in a while! I'm also sorry for starting fanfics and not finishing them. Don't worry, though, I really do plan on finishing this. I've had this idea for a year, now, and have been working on characters and headcanons to include in this story. I really hope you enjoy this because I took months to write just this chapter. Sorry for any typos.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it probably wouldn't be that popular.**

Pain.

Monstrous pain.

Excruciating pain.

Weren't the doctors supposed to make this easier on her?

Wasn't this supposed to be the happiest moment of her life? After all, she was having a baby! Heaven's most precious gift. Her own little angel.

Except, Lucy decided, this child felt like it was a demon sent from Hell. For the pain it was giving her at the moment, yes, this child was indeed the devil's spawn. Of course, that probably wasn't far off base considering this child's father.

Another ripple of pain ran straight through her stomach. "Natsu!" she yelled, a few stray tears running down her cheeks, "Get the damn doctor and some medicine, and get this damn baby out of me!"

Natsu looked at her in fear, which was probably because it looked like _she_ was the monster, and went to go do as she asked. Lucy really couldn't blame the poor man, and made a mental note to apologize for what she might end up acting like the next who-knows-how-many hours, but all she could focus on at this point is her want to just be rid of her horrid discomfort.

Thankfully, the answer to her prayer walked right through the door with pills and water in hand. The nurse, whatever her name may be, gave her the painkiller, which she swallowed gratefully with the water, telling the woman in labor something about how it may take a bit for it to take affect. She could barely hear that over the next ripple of pain. A gasp escaped her lips at the horrible feeling.

She felt heat at her side, and knew immediately Natsu was there. When she looked into his forest green eyes, she saw a mix of different emotions: love, happiness, and a twinge of fear, a fear she understood.

They were going to be parents. Lucy, whose mother died at a young age and whose father neglected her only to die before they could reconcile, and Natsu, whose father was not only a dragon, but left him at a young age only to later come back and be killed in front of him.

Yes, they've had nine months already to digest this information, but they were still going in blind, not knowing how to raise a child aside from what they learned in the books, their only real example being Alzack and Bisca with Asuka (who has grown into a fine young lady).

What if they messed up?

What if one or both of them die? Being a mage, especially one of Fairy Tail, is dangerous, after all.

Yes, they have the guild, who would help them through any situation, but they still couldn't help being afraid for their child to have a life like theirs. Though those painful pasts made them into the wonderful people they were now and had brought them together, it was something they never wanted their child to suffer through.

The pain in her stomach finally subsiding, Lucy took his hand, laced their fingers and smiled up at Natsu.

"We'll be fine, as long as we're together," she told him, faith evident on her face.

He smiled back, the same toothy, boyish grin he kept even as he grew older.

"Yeah, we always have been!"

Eleven hours.

Lucy, had been in labor for _eleven hours_ , and the pain medication had worn off. And just when her contractions were getting worse.

Perfect.

The celestial spirit mage was positioned sitting up, legs up and spread apart. Her hand had Natsu's in a death grip, eyes brimming with tears, sweat coating her body. When the doctor told her to push, she did, all the while attempting to do the breathing exercises she learned in the classes she had to take while pregnant. They, of course, didn't help at all, and after a while she gave them up.

This seemed to go on forever.

Finally, after what seemed like even longer than a few minutes, it was over. An ever so soft wail sounded. It was quiet, weak, but it was there, and if anyone asked Lucy, she would most definitely say that it was her favorite sound in the entire universe. She looked over at her husband and partner, whose hand hadn't let go of hers, and whose stare was focused on their child who lay in the doctor's arms. Judging by the tenderness of his gaze and the loving, toothy grin that spread across his handsome face, he would undeniably agree with her.

Forget everything she thought about them failing at being parents. They were Natsu and Lucy, as long as they were together, as long as the guild stood behind them, and as long as they loved this kid with all their hearts, there was no way they would fail.

"Congratulations," Dr. What's-his-name announced, handing Lucy the baby, "it's a boy."

Lucy, weary from just giving birth, held the boy - her son - gingerly. Her chocolate brown eyes swept over his red and sensitive and wrinkly skin. She gazed upon his chubby face. His wide, curious eyes that held the same color as hers, but were shaped like his father's. A tuft of brown hair sprouted from his head. She caressed his face gently and was surprised at the softness.

"He's perfect…" she heard Natsu say from beside her.

"Yes, he is," she agreed immediately because he really was. She looked up at him, "you wanna hold him?"

In a silent answer he took him with just as much, or she daresay, more care than she had held him with. Natsu's forest green eyes lit up and his grin became wider.

"What should we name him?" Natsu asked, and as he spoke she swore she heard a tiny giggle from the baby in his arms.

They had contemplated names many times, a lot of which the guild tried to help them, and many times they never came to a conclusion. They figured when the time came, they'd know.

A moment of silence passed before Lucy answered.

"Akeno."

"Akeno…" he repeated, as if testing how it sounded, "what do you think, little guy? Do ya like it?"

He earned another giggle in response.

"Then, that's his name! Akeno Dragneel!"

Lucy smiled, just like their baby, it was perfect.

Without her permission, a yawn escaped her. Natsu placed one hand on her head, his other arm large enough to safely support the baby.

"You should get some rest, Luce."

With a nod, Lucy closed her heavy eyes, and slowly drifted off.


End file.
